Wireless technology has advanced over the years enabling wireless security systems. Amongst them, electronic locks have been in development. For most security related gadgets, the deciding factors of whether or not to purchase a gadget may be cost (e.g., purchase cost and maintenance cost), operational usability, ease of installation and maintenance, and degree of security. Various existing solutions lack at least one of these factors.
The figures depict various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.